


The Clouds Burst

by Katiedonna



Series: Elfling Stories [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Out of the mouths of babes, Spanking, They aren't mine but I get to play with them as long as I leave them intact., equally honest answers, honest questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiedonna/pseuds/Katiedonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil has developed a new experiment and has decided to unleash it onto two of his classmates in the form of “Payback” But is having the twin Peredhil help him such a good idea? Read on and find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gathering of the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer) In the Tolkien universe, elves come of age at age 50, but I have borrowed the A/U idea that some other authors( thank you to them for allowing me ) have used that it is around age 1,000.( which I think sounds good considering the elves are immortal) According to my research it is possible that Thranduil was as few as 150 years older than the twin sons of Elrond, so in this story that's what I've decided to portray. As Peredhil, the twins age slightly faster, so in this story they are the equivalent of around 9 in human terms and Thranduil is about 14. Consider the timing and setting to be completely AU as well as I haven't had this inspected by the Canon police.

**_A conversation in bed_ **

 

“Pssst. Thranduil,” a quiet voice whispered.

 

“Shhh,” Thranduil whispered back, “you are supposed to be asleep, remember? As it is, so am I.”

 

“So why are you still awake?” Came the innocent reply.

 

“Because I keep hearing a pest psssting at me,” Thranduil said exasperated.

 

“Psssting?” Elrohir chuckled filing the word away for another time. He loved silly words.

 

“Well I do not know about the two of you but, I am bored. I hate getting sent to bed early.” Elladan cut in.

 

Thranduil sighed. He swore he could hear the smallest bit of a whine in there but he knew not to say as much for the younger ellon would surely start an argument.

 

“You know what’s worse? Elrohir asked, after a moment.

 

“Even if I think there is nothing worse, I am sure you are going to tell me anyway, brother.” Elladan sighed.

 

“Getting a really good bum smacking that still hurts,” Elrohir replied as he gingerly rubbed at his still quite sore and warm bottom.

 

Thranduil sighed. “If you two do not shut up you are going to end up getting another one.”

 

“From who, you? I would like to see you try.” Elrohir snickered.

 

Thranduil sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew Elrohir was trying to instigate an argument or a free for all pillow fight but he had no desire to feel his Adar’s strap.  The three of them had been sent to bed after the evening meal with strict orders to stay put or they would not like the outcome. Lord Elrond may have used his hand on the twins but his Adar had used the wooden paddle on him with the promise of the strap should there be any more misbehaviour. Thranduil fully intended to behave.

 

“Why are we in the guest room again?” Elrohir asked mischievously.

 

“Are you daft?” Thranduil replied.

 

“No,” Elladan put in helpfully, “I’m sure he was dropped on his head though.”

 

“Hey.” Elrohir began, his voice beginning to rise, but any further protest was cut off by Thranduil.

 

“You two have to settle down. This is the guest wing and it is not very far from my Adar’s study room or the meeting hall. Surely you do not want to bring our adars in here.” He paused as two dark heads shook vigorously at the very idea then continued. “I do not think I need to remind you our rooms not only have to air out, they are in need of some major repairs. Then there is the entire family wing of the stronghold. Adar says it will take a few days to air out.” Thranduil sighed and closed his eyes opening them again as he felt his mattress sink and suddenly found himself sandwiched between the twins.

 

 “What do you two think you are doing?”

 

“We decided we like this bed better than the ones they gave us.” Elrohir grinned. “Besides the reason we are here is because you are awesome.”

 

Thranduil arched his dark eyebrow. “Really?”

 

“Uh huh,” Elladan replied. “That experiment was worth the spanking we got.” He looked thoughtful for a moment and winked at his brother.  “So when are we going to try it again?”

 

“And this time we won’t do it around any fire places.” Elrohir put in helpfully.

 

Thranduil bit his lip to keep from smiling. “My Adar will not let me do that again. He was angry enough at me as it was.”

 

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Elrohir said as he drew the covers up around his shoulders and moved closer to Thranduil.

 

All three elflings lay quiet for a moment staring at the shadows on the wall of the trees as they swayed in the light wind just outside of the chambers.

 

“You got any books around here?” Elladan asked after a moment.

 

“I do not keep books in my bed.” Thranduil said, they are on the shelf.”

 

“That is a stupid place to keep them.” Elladan snorted.

 

“Why? They belong there.”

 

Elrohir chuckled. “Elladan always keeps books on his bed. Ada hates it and keeps telling him not to do it, but Elladan does it behind ado’s back.” Elrohir snickered leaning in close to Thranduil’s ear, “he hides them under the mattress.” He whispered.

 

 Elladan frowned. “So I like to read.” He tapped Thranduil. “Do you think you can get me one?”

 

“You know we are not allowed out of bed.”

 

 Elrohir grimaced at that and tugged on the prince’s nightshirt sleeve. “But what if I have to...., well you know.... pee?” He whispered.

 

“I believe that would be ok.” Thranduil said.

 

“So if I go to the bathing chamber and got a book on my way back for Elladan, would that be ok?”

 

“No.” Thranduil replied firmly.

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you would have to show him every book on the shelf before he decides which one he would want. The constant talking would bring Ada and you don’t want that.”

 

Both of the twins shook their heads.

 

 “Oh, you are right there.” Elrohir said thoughtfully in a whisper, He paused, “Thranduil?”

 

“What is it Roh?”

 

“Why did your Ada use the paddle on you while our Ada only spanked us?”

 

Elladan blew out an exasperated breath. “Little brother, Thranduil got more than just the paddle.”

 

“He did?” Elrohir squeaked.

 

Thranduil groaned. The twins were doing it again, talking about him as if he were not even in the room.

 

“Yes,” Elladan continued. “His Adar also spanked him, you know.”

 

Elrohir’s eyes grew wide then he furrowed his brow. “A spanking then a paddling?, oh that is not fair, not fair at all. I shall have to talk to the king about that.”

 

Thranduil laughed at Elrohirs’ firm tone.

 

“You are going to talk to the king about the way he sees fit to deal with the prince.” Elladan said shaking his head. “Then I would not want to be in your place when Ada tends to your cheekiness.”

 

Elrohir chewed on his bottom lip and scratched the side of his nose.  “Perhaps it is best left to rest then.” His grey eyes gazed at Thranduil. “I am sorry you got both.”

 

Surprised that he was being addressed once again, Thranduil sighed. He never did like affirming to anyone when his Adar felt the need to bring home clear messages about his wrong doings in such a manner. “Adar felt I should know better than to cause mischief and lead you two into it. I am older and I knew better. Now go to sleep.”

 

“Thranduil, does your bum still hurt?” Elladan asked as he yawned.

 

Thranduil shook his head. “What do you think?” He whispered. “Now go to sleep. Tomorrow we have a lot of work to do.” The young prince grinned as Elladan and Elrohir snuggled closer to him and closed their eyes. Today was indeed an eventful day. If he had gotten angry things would have been different. But he had to get even and this time it turned out worse for him.

****

**_The Gathering of the clouds:_ **

 

Thranduil stormed into his chambers throwing his books on his bed. Findecano and Lamalas needed to be taught a lesson and he was determined to do just that. He knew his Adar would not be happy he had lines again. In fact he was not happy he had lines and it was due to those two sons’ of orcs he decided best described them. They need to be taught a lesson Thranduil thought as he walked into his sitting room. He paused long enough to close the door before going over to the fireplace and pulling his work table away from the wall. Setting it in the middle of the floor, he turned his attention to the stones that made up the fireplace. A couple of loose stones had provided the perfect home and hiding place for his latest experiment.

If one really paid attention in class one could learn a lot. Thranduil always found his classes interesting and had read something of great interest to him. He knew Master Belverin  had touched on the idea of less than appealing items that could be made from simple organic materials that carried a very unpleasant smell  but could cause a great deal of damage if not handled properly.  Things like this intrigued the prince. So he experimented when he had time to himself and he kept his results recorded and well hidden. 

Fermentation of silage and vegetation was tricky. Conditions had to be just right and Thranduil Now it was the perfect time to unleash the harmless side of one of the experiments. had found the perfect temperature minus oxygen created the desired product which was a very smelly stink bomb. He knew though that a build up of flammable gases were also created during the process so care must be taken when handling the end product.

 

“What are you doing Thranduil?”

 

The prince nearly dropped his perfectly prepared stink bombs as Elrohir’s high voice startled him. Muttering a curse he carefully laid the ones he had in his hands beside those he had already set on his table then turned around to find the twin sons of Elrond standing in the doorway of the sitting room.

 

Elladan sighed and nudged his brother. “You are not supposed to scare him silly.”

 

“I didn’t.” Elrohir complained. “He just didn’t know we were standing here.”

 

“That’s why we knock on the door.”  Elladan said in a tone even Thranduil could not miss as one Lord Elrond used often with the twins. Clearing his throat, the older of the twins looked at the prince. “May we come in?”

 

 “Yes you may, but are not the two of you supposed to be with Erestor going over your lessons for tomorrow?” Thranduil asked watching the twins walk into the room.

 

“Lord Erestor let us out early,” Elrohir replied as his dark grey eyes scanned over the small round forms wrapped in thin layers of what looked like the lining of a deer’s intestines. Making a face he continued, “Erestor said something about having a headache.”

 

Elladan shook his head. “He seems to be getting a lot of them lately. I think it is because Elrohir likes to do too much talking.”

 

 “So what are you doing?” Elrohir asked again tentatively poking a finger at one of the squishy forms.

 

“I am trying out an experiment.” Thranduil replied evenly.

 

“Can we help?” Elrohir asked.

 

“I bet he is making something to get back at Findecano and Lamalas.” Elladan said with a grin picking up Thranduil’s slingshot which lay on the table next to the somewhat round forms.

 

“As always you are very perceptive.” Thranduil smiled.

 

“Hey I thought your Ada took that away from you.” Elrohir said trying to grab the slingshot away from his brother.

 

Thranduil reached over and took the slingshot from Elladan and set it on the table. “No, Elrohir, adar took it from you. Remember.” Elladan said.

 

“Oh yeah, he did.” Elrohir frowned then grinned at the memory of what he had done with the slingshot in the first place. The king had limped for days.

 

“So then tell us and mayhaps we can help. I would so love to get back at those two.” Elladan said as he turned his attention to the slimy soft forms while Elrohir decided check out what new things the Prince may have gotten since their last visit.

 

Thranduil smiled. Both Findecano and Lamalas seemed to make it their life’s goal to tease and torment Thranduil to no end but they found particular pleasure in teasing the twins because they carried in them the blood of humans. Although Thranduil tried to ignore the trouble makers, his anger always seemed to get in the way. His Adar had told him time and time again it was because Thranduil would give in to the teasing and strike out. Oropher reminded him on more than one occasion he would have to rein in his temper and control it better.

“It would not sit well for the realm to have an ill tempered king.” The words his father so often said seemed to always echo in the back of the young princes’ mind whenever he decided something must be done about his two classmates. Today he decided to ignore those words.

To him there was good reason. Because of Findecano and Lamalas he was in trouble with Master Belverin again.  Thranduil could deal with the outcome readily enough but he could not stand it when the troublemakers teased the twins. Both were at a sensitive age and while Elladan would use less than agreeable words in a very loud voice, Elrohir the younger of the two cried easily.  He found no use for anyone who ganged up on the twin elflings. “Of course you can help.” He replied.

 

Elrohir loved to walk around Thranduil’s room. Every time he and his brother would visit, the prince always had new and better things that adorned his walls and bookshelves. Thranduil allowed him to do so as long as he didn’t pull stuff down or touch them without permission so he dutifully kept his hands behind his back. He disappeared into Thranduil’s bed chamber and came back into the sitting room moments later holding up some parchments that he had found lying on Thranduil’s bed. “You have lines again?” He asked. “Your Adar is not going to like that.”

 

Thranduil sighed. “How would you know what my Adar likes and does not like especially since that discussion was between my Adar and me?”

 

The younger elfling shrugged fiddling with the edge of the parchment.

 

 Deciding not to push the issue, Thranduil regarded the younger ellon. “Elrohir come here and I will show you what I am doing. Wouldn’t you like to get those two back?” he asked.

 

Elrohir nodded vigorously throwing the now forgotten parchment on to Thranduil’s window seat and hurried to sit on a chair at the table.

 

Now that Thranduil had the twins’ undivided attention he explained what the small forms were he had on his table and why the twins could not open them once they were sealed. Soon a pile of what Elrohir called the stink of doom littered the table.

 

“So you are going to throw them at those orcheads and it will make them stink?” Elladan asked.

 

“If it gets on their clothes it will leave them smelling none to pleasant. I intend on making sure they will think twice before they tease me or you two for that matter. I may even plant some on their desk chairs at the school so when they sit down,” Thranduil paused then grinned.

 

The twins thought it had to be one of Thranduil’s best ever plans. “It’s going to be great!”  Elrohir laughed. In his excitement Elrohir pushed himself away from the table causing it to tip.

 

Thranduil’s eyes grew big and he could only watch helplessly as the small seemingly harmless stink bombs were flung into the fireplace.  One might have been ok, a few..., maybe but the whole lot of them at once was not good, not good at all. Swearing he grabbed the twins and pulled them from the sitting room and into his own chambers, he then dove under his bed dragging the two with him.

“This isn’t going to be good.” He muttered.

 

TBC.....


	2. The Clouds Burst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil must now tell his adar his reasons for almost taking out the stronghold.  
> The twins still think he's awesome. Payback does have it's drawbacks.

 

Oropher was sitting in his chair listening to yet another complaint from one of the councillors praying silently to the Valar to have something, anything  happen that would end the mindless rant of what he considered  whining when the entire stronghold seemed to shudder. Things fell from the shelves followed by the sounds of things breaking. Within moments the hall was filled with the sounds of the guards running and an unbelievable stench seemed to waif into the open doorway.

 

The King swore unintentionally and rising to his feet could only watch as the councillors, losing all their usual decorum and control made for the door hastily. He thought he heard one mention that the stronghold was being attacked.  As it was, no other tremors were felt so he was sure whatever it was, came from inside.

 

“HALT!” He yelled a bit too loudly but it got the desired effect for the councillors stopped dead in their tracks some already coughing and wiping their eyes from the now foul stench.

 

Elrond was on his feet already looking at Oropher. Raising an eyebrow he calmly replied. “That sounds like it came from the west wing.”

 

Oropher resisted the urge to put his face in his hands. “Thranduil” he muttered. Clearing his throat he gave the Lord of Imladris a cool look. “Where are Elladan and Elrohir?”

 

“They are with Lord Erestor.”

 

“I released them a half hour ago.” Erestor’s’ quiet voice said behind the raven haired Lord of Imladris.

 

Startled, Elrond spun around to see Erestor looking at him and swore he saw a slight smile play across the esteemed tutors’ lips. He opened his mouth then closed it only wondering when did Erestor arrive   at the meeting?  He turned back to Oropher and his face paled.  With a slight nod and an out stretched hand towards the door Elrond looked at Oropher. “Shall we?”

 

Both headed for the doorway. It took all they had not to break into an all out run down the hallway now filled with a greenish thick smoke towards the west wing which housed the private living quarters of the royal family.

 

                                                                ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

 

Thranduil slowly crawled out from under his bed and took a moment to survey what was left of his room. Pictures and items that once hung on the walls either hung crookedly or lay on the floor. Books and various trinkets he had kept on his shelves lay strewn about. He had no desire to look into the sitting room but didn’t have much of a choice as Elrohir followed by Elladan scrambled out from under the bed before he could stop them, ran past him and now stood in the doorway of the sitting room eyes wide open as they took in the scene.

 

The twin elflings seemingly unaffected by the chaos around them stood staring at what was left of the fireplace. Broken stones lay everywhere and almost everything was covered in a film of soot. The force of the explosion splintered the table into pieces. Glass from the window lay shattered over the floor and two of the bookshelves nearest to the fireplace lay on their sides. Thranduil sighed as he looked down and realized he was standing on the parchment that held the lines he was suppose to write.

 

 

 “Oh WOW!” Elladan exclaimed bouncing on his toes. ”This is so amazing.”

 

Elrohir grinned at Thranduil, as the prince slowly walked to the doorway trying not to wrinkle his nose too much from the smell that now permeated the air where the twins stood. “That was awesome.” The younger twin said.

 

 

Thranduil nodded his head and wiped his watering eyes.  He had to admit it was indeed quite spectacular.

 

“We have to close the door.” Elrohir stated. “we...we have to clean this up.” He frowned. “Thranduil, where do you think we start?”

 

“We can’t close the door silly, Elladan replied. It’s not working anymore.” This, he continued spreading his arms, is not going to be easy to clean up either.”

 

“We are in so much trouble.” Elrohir said matter-of –factly.

 

Thranduil groaned. That was an understatement. He watched Elladan wiggle the door which now hung on one hinge and let out an exasperated sigh as he surveyed the damage “Yes,” was all he managed to say before he saw his very concerned and angry parent standing in the door way of the sitting room that led out into the main hallway next to an equally less than amused Lord of Imladris.

 

Taking a deep breath Thranduil turned his attention to the two Adars. “Adar, Lord Elrond,” Thranduil said in the calmest voice he could muster, “Uh... what brings you here?”

 

  “Thranduil Oropherion!” Oropher coughed out.” What in Arda have you been up to!”

 

 “Well,” Thranduil began as he surveyed the damage. “This was not supposed to happen.”

 

Oropher took a moment to step gingerly into the room and could only shake his head. Months ago it had been suggested by Thranduil’s caregiver that perhaps the princes’ rooms should be redecorated to reflect that of a young ellon and not so much of a small elfling. Well Oropher thought ruefully no time like the present to get started on that.

 

Elrond insisted that the three elflings be taken to the healing ward to be given a thorough and complete once over even though the three said they were fine. Finding nothing wrong with them other then in need of a good long bath to hopefully get rid of the stench, the healer simply shook his head.

 

“Thranduil,” Oropher said quietly, “to me now.”

 

Thranduil gulped as he quickly obeyed his king and his father. Although his father spoke in a hushed tone, Thranduil read the meaning behind the three simple words clearly. He looked back just long enough to see Elladan and Elrohir walking quickly behind their Adar.

 

                                                ~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

 

Thranduil was sure he was never going to get the smell off of him as he continued to scrub and wash, until it seemed he took off at least an inch of skin. Across the hall in the next bathing chamber, he could hear the twins as they too tried to remove the stink and he had to chuckle when he heard Elrohir comment that he hoped the smell wouldn’t go away too soon.  

 

As soon as he was dry, he pulled on a shirt and light leggings then made his way to his Adars’ study.

                                                ~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

 Their bath done and now in dry clean clothes, the twins were then told to wait in the Kings’ smaller study for their adar.

 

“Elrohir put your hands behind your back and stand up.” Elladan whispered.

“Why?” Elrohir asked as he bent down to pick something up from the floor.

“We’re in trouble stupid.”

“Elladan,” Elronds’ voice was firm. “Mind your tongue.” He said as he walked into the room and closed the door.

“Ada? Are you going to spank us?” Elrohir asked cupping his hands around whatever it was he had retrieved from the floor.

Elrond sighed. “What do you have in your hands ion-nin?”

“A spider, Elrohir said. Can I keep it?”

Elrond knelt down before Elrohir and opened his hands. There in the center of the small palm sat a tiny black spider.”I believe it would be better if you were to let it go.”  He took a moment to open the window and wait while Elrohir said goodbye to his new friend. Taking his hand Elrond then led him back to his brother.  “You need to stand here and look at me.”

Elladan took Elrohirs’ hand and looked at his adar. “We’re sorry for causing trouble ada.”

“I know you are. I need you to tell me what you could have done differently.”

“I should not have knocked the table over Elrohir replied.”

Elladan nudged him. “We should not have taken part in Thranduils’ experiment. We should have gone to you.”

Elrohirs’ eyes grew wide. “But that is telling tales.”

Elrond sighed. “The three of you caused some mischief today that resulted in a lot of damage.” “You were doing something, he paused and looked at Elrohir, sneaky.”  “You were being sneaky about it because it was dangerous and you knew King Oropher and I would not approve of it.” “You were doing this to bring harm to another.” Elrond added. Am I right?”

Elrohir gripped onto his brothers’ hand and swallowed hard. “But we didn’t do anything to anyone.”

Elladan looked at his brother then Elrond. “We are sorry ada. We promise never to be sneaky like that again.” 

I am sure you will not for a while yet. Elrond replied. Taking a chair he set it in the middle of the room. Taking the twins to task was hard. He knew firsthand how close a bond the two shared for he himself shared it with his own twin. Sitting down he looked at Elrohir. The younger of the two was more sensitive to such matters and Elrond felt it was easier to tend to him first.

“Elrohir come to me.”

“Will it be a hard spanking ada?” Elrohir asked softly as he came to stand next to his adar while loosening the ties on his leggings.

Elrond pushed back some of the ebony hair from Elrohir’s face and tucked it behind his ear. “Only as hard as it needs to be.” He then turned his son over onto his lap.

                                                *~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

                                               

 

  All too soon Thranduil found himself standing in front of his Adar’s desk, hands behind his back and trying hard not to look at the floor. He winced as he heard Lord Elrond discussing the dangers with the twins in the next room. He was aware of what would happen next. Lost in his thoughts, he found his Adar repeating his name three times. “I... I am sorry adar.”

 

“It would do you well not to worry so much about Elladan and Elrohir. I am sure they knew what they were doing was wrong” Oropher said as he closed the door to his study.

 

“Ada,” Thranduil began. “Please tell Lord Elrond not to punish them. It was not their fault.”

 

Oropher regarded his son. “Did you force them to participate in this.., uh.., experiment?”

 

 Thranduil swallowed. “No Ada. They asked if they could help me and I said yes.” He looked to the closed door. “As it was I had most of them done and El and Roh really did not do much but watch. It’s not fair for them to be....” Thranduil stopped as his Adar raised a hand.

 

Oropher sat down at his desk, regarding his son. “Tell me ion-nin, what were you making.”

 

“Uh... well,” Thranduil scratched his head. “I actually learned it in class.” He looked at his Adar’s less then amused expression. “Well, you see they are called stink bombs.”

 

Oropher raised an eyebrow but allowed his son to continue.

 

“Well you see they, ummm....., they stink, which you are well aware of but they are perfectly harmless unless, well of course unless you put them in fire, which wasn’t supposed to have happen, but did because, ummm... well, they kind of got knocked into the fireplace.”

 

“How long does it take for this kind of experiment to be ready?” Oropher asked watching his sons’ gaze shift from him to the door. “Thranduil answer me please.”

 

Thranduil swallowed.  “Uh..., it takes a... few, well....., at least two weeks.”

 

Oropher toyed with one of his quills. Dipping it in the inkwell he took a moment to write something down. Although Thranduil was curious he dare not ask but shifted uneasily from one foot to another.

 

“Where did you happen to have these stink bombs hidden while they were getting ready?” Oropher asked.

 

Thranduil looked over at the window knowing his fate was sealed. He took a deep breath. Lying was definitely out of the question.  “They need a hot, dry dark place to ferment, so I, ummmmm, there is, well there were these loose stones by the fire place and... it made the perfect place for  ... them.”

 

Oropher took a deep breath and sighed. “I am almost afraid to ask but, why?”

 

Thranduil tried to ignore the sounds of flesh on flesh followed by the familiar sounds of cries coming from the other room now. “Findecano and Lamalas...” he stammered.

 

“Stop right there ion-nin. This was another plan to get back at them I presume?” Oropher said as he sat forward in his chair and wrote something more on the piece of parchment.

 

Thranduil swallowed and hung his head. “Yes adar.”

 

Oropher sighed. “We talked about this before and what the consequences would be. Far too often you have allowed yourself to become difficult for Master Belverin to teach due to your anger and outbursts at these two students. Repeat the consequences to me please.” 

 

“But they had it coming.” Thranduil said sharply. “They...” he bit back anymore of his rant knowing his Adar wasn’t pleased with his sudden outburst. He looked at the floor. “I will get a sp...., a...., span....., he cleared his throat. You will put me over..... But I am too old.” He muttered.

 

 “Having trouble with them again today?” Oropher asked mildly trying to hide his amusement at his sons’ inability to say what his punishment will be.

 

 “It’s not just today.” Thranduil huffed. “It’s every day. They seem to find pleasure in getting me in trouble. I have tried to ignore them but they make it so hard. I have lines again because of them. So I thought I would get them back.” Thranduil winced. There he had said it. Now all he had to do was wait. First, would come the lecture he thought to himself and then......

 

 

Oropher rubbed at his temples then stood. “I want to make it clear to you ion-nin, Findecano and Lamalas are not the cause of these lines. Thranduil’s eyes widened as Oropher held up the parchment. “You know it is your own outbursts towards them, which will be the first thing to be addressed.”

As he paced, Oropher kept his voice even and his own temper in check. “This so called harmless yet dangerous experiment was beyond foolish.  You had the entire stronghold in a near panic. Not only did you put yourself in danger, you risked the lives of Elladan and Elrohir. All three of you could have been seriously hurt or worse.” Oropher paused. “And for what?!”, His voice unexpectedly rose, “To get back at a couple of classmates who made fun of you? For that you will feel the paddle.”

 

Thranduil could only swallow hard and wait until his Adar was finished. He kept his eyes to the floor and only looking up as his Adar paced then finally sat down.

 

“Come here Thranduil.” Oropher said firmly pushing back his chair.

 

“Ada, I am really sorry. It was a stupid thing to do and I promise I will try not to let....” Thranduil began in earnest. He hated getting spanked but he hated the paddle even more.

 

“Do not make me wait.” Oropher replied evenly.

 

Thranduil dragged himself over to his father loosening the ties on his leggings and grimaced as Oropher pulled him over his knee and stripped his bottom of his leggings down to his knees, then squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his nightshirt being raised exposing his pale backside.

Oropher settled his son firmly against him with his left hand around his sons’ waist then placed his right hand lightly onto his sons’ pale skin. He did not feel the need to discuss the reasons to his son why he was in this position. Raising his hand he brought it down firmly causing Thranduil to jump.

 

Thranduil winced as his adar delivered hard spank after spank, covering his bottom, thighs and soft under curves reducing him to uncontrollable tears. His bottom warmed up quickly and stung. He would not squirm nor kick but remained as still as possible. He knew his adar never punished him in such a manner unless he truly deserved it.

 

Finally the spanking ended, Thranduil rose slowly and began to pull up his leggings only to be stopped by his father’s hand.

 

“We are not done yet ion-nin. You will place yourself over my desk.”  Oropher walked over to his side table and picked up a finely crafted wooden paddle. “Now that we have addressed your behaviour during class and the choices you made, it is time to address your mischief that caused so much destruction.”

 

Thranduil could do little but hang onto the edge of the desk and howl as the paddle was firmly applied to his already tender freshly spanked bottom.

 

Oropher made sure his son would remember the paddling for a long time to come and snapped the paddle down smartly six times. As soon as Thranduil began to rise up onto his toes, Oropher stepped away allowing the prince to compose himself.

 

Thranduil swallowed hard on his hitched sobs, turned and looked up at his father.

 

“What you did was very dangerous ion-nin. You and the twins could have been killed. The very idea haunts me. I would not know what to do if I were to lose you.” Oropher drew his son into an embrace and Thranduil fell into it sobbing into his Adar’s chest. 

 

Oropher ran his hand through his son’s golden hair whispering that it was done and all was forgiven. He then smiled as his sons sobs quieted down and lifted the prince’s chin with his finger. “You will be going to bed straight after the evening meal.”

 

“But Ada.” Thranduil complained.

 

“The household staff has set up temporary new quarters for you and the twins because your rooms will need to air out and be repaired. When you get into that bed, you will not leave it until the morning, when you and the twins will come here and I will tell you exactly what you will be doing.”

 

Thranduil opened his mouth to say something but Oropher held up his hand. “Do not argue with me ion-nin or it will be the strap you will feel and I dare say it will be addressed to your bared behind. Have I made myself clear?”

 

“Yes adar, very clear.” Thranduil replied.

 

“Good then go and get ready for the evening meal.”

 

      ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Thranduil sighed. It had indeed been quite an eventful day and he was glad it was over. He would like to forget about it but the sting in his hindquarters would remind him of it for at least another three of four days. He looked at the twins who slept soundly on either side of him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered to them. Thranduil then closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

 

Oropher stopped by the guest room with Elrond where his son and the twins slept. He had to smile as he spotted two raven heads on either side of a golden one.

 

Elrond smiled. “Makes you wonder what they think about when they are asleep like that.”

 

Oropher could only sigh. “That I do not wish to know.”

The end


End file.
